The Norozu
Summary The Norozu is a deadly "Curse" upon the verses it lays its hands on. It is known to evolve to impossible heights and infect practically anything and everything. It is not known where its origins are or how it is propagated, but it is indeed known that there is little beings can do about this once an infection is established. The Norozu, even when in its normal strain, acts less of a virus and more like a cosmic parasite. Even beings "cured" from infection by the White Dragon mecha (That uses its own modified version of Norozu that's created a symbiotic relationship with the Mech) are still not immune from infection again; with the "cured" still being at risk for infection and possibly carriers. This is because the Norozu not only affects beings on a cellular level, but even takes over matter itself on a Sub-atomic and even Quantum level (Seen when it infects inanimate objects and slightly warp reality when a hivemind is established). Appearance The Norozu has no set appearance, although it does appear on the cellular level. Creatures infected with the virus usually has natural characteristics of glowing orange eyes, blood from their body openings and a lot more "Spikes" and naturally-grown blades from one's hands. A Hivemind is established by the creation of a massive "Super Brain"; an amalgamation of all beings that's infected. These hiveminds can range from sizes; with the smallest being mountain sized and the largest varying from any number of sizes. These "Neural Clusters" usually take the form of a gigantic eye, although they are known to be able to take the form of other things as well. Once the Norozu infection has gotten to category 9 and higher, it starts becoming less physical and begin infesting the 4th Dimension. This level of infection is usually called "Infested Universes" and don't really have a set physical form. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral (Fights for its own gain) Name: N/A Civilization Type: Pre-Industrial Civilization (Small Colonies) to as high as Higher Dimensional Civilization Kardashev Scale: Type 0 (Smallest colonies) to as high as Type VII Origin: N/A Gender: N/A Age: Immensely Ancient; Unknown due to its spread across timelines Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A to 4-C | At least 5-A to 3-B | 3-A to High 3-A, Possibly Low 2-C to 2-A, Likely Far Higher with more Norozu undiscovered | At least 1-B | High 1-B, Likely 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Reactive Evolution (A thing that killed a Norozu Spawn before will automatically be sent to the rest of the Hivemind and adapted to by every other form), Immortality (Type 6), Absorption (Norozu are able to infect and absorb any matter regardless of its composition including even Stars with larger forms), Regeneration (Mid for Regular Spawns, Low-High for Larger Spawns), Acid Projection (Even the weakest of Matured Forms are able to generate Acid that is immeasurable by humans in its acidity; completely turning space shuttles into puddles in under a minute under correct circumstances), Matter Manipulation (The Norozu breaks down everything they absorb at the sub-molecular level), Large Size (Norozu "Tanks" can reach Types 2 or 3, "Capital Spawns" breach Type 4 and Hive Clusters reach Type 6), Durability Negation (Norozu Molecules break down uninfected materials at the Sub-Molecular Level), Flight (Depends on strains), Limited Reality Warping (The Virus is abnormal and the infected shouldn't be capable of even moving due to its Genes, this can only be explained by Supernatural causes) | Mind Manipulation (a Matured Hivemind is able to completely Mind-Wipe Planets before feasting and communicate Galactic distances easily), Portal Creation (By focusing, Hiveminds are capable of opening portals to connect with different parts of the Universe), Illusion Projection, Telepathy, Summoning (Able to call upon other Hiveminds across the Universe), Large Size (Largest Hiveminds reach Type 7) | Large Size (Type 8; Universe Sized Spawns), Regeneration (High), Danmaku (Fires uncountable amounts of blasts that each can infect new Universes), Reality Warping (Became a Literal Universe, allowing it to control all aspects of it), Power Source: Virtually Anything is used as Power Industrial Capacity: Able to infect virtually anything to forge them into Weapons, Colony Clusters are able to Quintuple their numbers within mere hours while Planet/Star Level Colonies are capable of generating significantly more Warriors than before Intelligence: Animalistic at lowest up to Supergenius with Proto-Hiveminds | At least Supergenius (A Hivemind Composed of all intelligence from at least one entire planet's civilization. Capable of making more calculations and strategies than the combined might of several thousand Type 2 and 3 Civilizations) | Supergenius (Completely Understands everything about universes, Quantum Physics, and Reality Itself) | Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscient (Able to understand everything in an instant, the only thing that alludes it is beings even Higher) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Norozu Strains Key: Regular Strain | Hivemind | Category 9+ | Origin Strain | Theoretical Final Evolution Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Civilizations